What We Must Do
by NeedWings2Fly
Summary: One shot, character death, Not Morelli friendly. Actually, if you like Morelli don't read it.


I own nothing.

**Warnings: Babe, very not Morelli friendly, violence, character death**

Batman had been gone for a full week. Ricardo Carlos Manoso aka Ranger aka Batman is Cuban American, 6', 200 lbs of pure muscle with brown eyes and long black hair. He owns Rangeman Security which he started after leaving the Army Rangers. He was the love of my life even though he didn't know it. My name is Stephanie Michelle Plum from Trenton, NJ. I'm 5'7", 120 lbs with curly brown hair and blue eyes. The other man in my life is my on again / off again boyfriend, Joe Morelli, a Trenton detective. He is 6'2", 180 of lean muscle with brown hair and bedroom eyes. We were currently dating and talking about making things permanent. My mother wanted me to marry him and I might but first I needed to get Batman back.

The last time anyone had seen Ranger he had been delivering Nathan Delacruz to lock up. He had gotten his body receipt, walked out the door, went towards the truck with Tank, his second in command, in it. A white van had pulled up between the police station and Tank in the truck. Two men in ski masks had stunned Ranger as he fought, loaded him into the van, and sped off. No one had seen or heard from him since. It's been seven days, three hours, and forty three minutes since the love of my life went missing. I wasn't giving up hope. I may not get to have him as my love but he always fought for me so I would fight for him. The police had found the van and the two men. They were corpses as someone had put a bullet in their brains. There were no leads. His men were working hard to find him, his family was upset, and I was pissed. How dare someone take Ranger?

I had a lead down on Stark St. I dressed in black cargos with a black t-shirt. I made sure my stun gun was fully charged, my Glock was loaded, and I had a panic button in my pocket. I found old G as they called him on the corner of Stark and Comstock. He was dressed as an aging gang banger, 6'3", 190 lbs, with some nasty looking teeth. We went into an alley to talk.

He leaned against the wall, "White bitch, why you looking for me? Unless, you want a piece a Old G."

I put my Glock to his chin, "I want to know what you heard about Ranger going missing. You talk, you live. You hesitate, you hurt. You cover for someone, you die. What's it gonna be?"

He swallowed hard and straightened up some, "Look bitch, all I know is this white fucking pig came down here looking for some brothers to help him with a job, the two brothers that got dead."

I holstered my gun, "Describe the pig."

"He was like the same size as me, white, brown hair, the honeys were all over him. He had a Trenton shield"

"He was a detective, really hot?"

"Yeah bitch, you done with me?"

I motioned to the mouth of the alley, "Get out of here. You might want to disappear for a while before you disappear permanently."

I walked back to my car while I mentally reviewed the Trenton detectives. There was only one attractive white male and that was my boyfriend, Joe Morelli. That fucker is going down. I made my way to his house and used the key he had given me to get in. I had left my car four blocks away in front of my friend Mary Lou's house. I checked the first and second floors and found only Bob, Morelli's dog, chained in the back yard. I carefully made my way to the basement door and found a padlock on it. I cursed myself briefly for never learning to pick locks before I just shot the door next to the hasp. I pushed the door open and heard soft moaning. I walked down the stairs and saw Ranger chained to a chair. There was blood everywhere and he appeared unconscious. I checked him over quickly and found a broken left leg, a broken right arm, some unusual swelling on his stomach, and various cuts, burns, and bruises everywhere. I pressed my panic button to get the Merry Men here quickly and then called 911. I only gave the address and hung up cause I heard footsteps up stairs. I stood in front of Ranger and watched Morelli come down the basement stairs.

He looked stunned to see me even with his gun in his hand, "What are you doing here cupcake?"

I pulled my Glock but kept it to my side, "Why did you kidnap and beat Ranger?"

He walked towards me and aimed the gun at Ranger's head, "Because he needs to die."

I watched as if in slow motion as Morelli raised his gun to shoot Ranger as I heard the door being broken in upstairs. I knew the guys would be too late so I did what I had to do. I raised my gun and shot Morelli in the chest. He fell to the ground and I kicked the gun away from him.

As he took his last breath I heard him say 'Cupcake' at the same time as Ranger woke and said 'Babe'.

End.


End file.
